Resident Evil  Afterlife
by AliceAfterlife
Summary: What happened after Resident Evil Extinction? Will Alice be able to finally destroy the Umbrella Corporation and his mischievous president, Chairman Albert Wesker?
1. The six Alice's

Resident Evil Afterlife - Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters nor the title of Resident Evil Afterlife.

"I expect results within one month" said Chairman Wesker.

"You won't have to wait so long boys, because I am coming for you, and I am bringing some of my friends"

-FLASHBACK OVER-

Alice and her clone watched amazed as thousands of clones awakened. The machine holding the bubbles approached the ground as the clones left their bubbles. The clones entered a state of shock as they saw themselves in hundreds. What happened to the first clone happened to the other ones: they all fell to the ground. Of the hundreds of clones that had awaken, only four of them came back to their senses and got back up.

"Holy crap." said Alice, amazed as she saw five exact copies of her completely nude.

"Who is the real Alice?" asked one of the clones. "It's me, but that doesn't matter girls. We have to go to Tokyo, Japan to find and stop Albert Wesker."

"Who is Albert Wesker?" asked all of the clones except the first one, who had witnessed Alice holographic talk with Umbrella's Committee of Directors.

"He is the chairman of the Umbrella Corporation. He is the man behind all this mess." explained the first clone.

"How are we going to reach Asia?" asked one of the clones.

"The White Queen." answered Alice. "Follow me."

Alice and her five followed Alice through the North American facility, until they reached the doors that the White Queen had shut to prevent Tyrant Isaacs from escaping.

"White Queen", called Alice. "Open up the door."

The doors started to open up instantly, and at the other side, was the White Queen waiting for Alice.

"Seems that you met your clones." said the White Queen. "And just for you to know, they share all of your memories and abilities from the moment that you entered my sister's controlled Hive. They are pretty much like you. The only difference is that they have a much weaker mutation of T-Virus in their blood. Even though they do have superhuman powers such as strength and speed, they don't have your alpha and omega telekinetic abilities."

"Yeah right" said Alice. "Now tell us how to get out of here and avoid all that zombie horde upstairs."

"This facility is equipped with the best of vehicles. You can use one of Umbrella's double-axle chopper to get to Tokyo." answered the White Queen.

"Can you tell us which direction we should take to get to Japan?" asked Alice.

"The chopper is equipped with a GPS and a self-navigator device. I'll be a piece of cake getting to the Tokyo facility in Japan."

"Thanks. And do you have any clue of what we will find there?" asked one of the clones.

"The Tokyo facility is much more sophisticated than this one. They don't have a queen like here or the Hive, but they do have every type of defense mechanism. You'll meet guards, mind-controlled humans, etc." answered the White Queen. "Follow me. I'll guide you to the chopper."

Alice and her clones followed the White Queen through the facility. The White Queen took them to the Equipment Room. Alice and her clones changed into new clothes and armed themselves with guns, knives, and swords.

"Let's go" said Alice.

They continued following the White Queen until they reached the chopper. Alice and her five clones boarded the helicopter, and started it up. The White Queen opened up a door above the chopper for Alice to escape the facility.

"Alice." said the White Queen, before the clone piloting the helicopter elevated the vehicle. "Be very careful. Dr. Isaacs in his tyrant state was nowhere as powerful as the Chairman Wesker that you will be fighting in the Tokyo facility. Be very careful. He is infected with the Uro…" before the White Queen could finish her warning, she disappeared and all the facility turned off.

"What happened?" asked one of the clones. "Why did she disappeared?"

"She was turned off." answered one of the clones. "Most probably by Albert Wesker himself."

"We should get going" said the real Alice. "Before they stop us from getting there."


	2. The Tokyo Facility

_"Be very careful. He is infected with the Uro…" _

Alice woke up from her dream.

"Where are we?" asked the real Alice.

"We are overflying Hiroshima. We'll be in Tokyo in about an hour." answered one of the clones.

And hour passed and the chopper was overflying the city of Tokyo. Alice turned on the GPS and located the Tokyo facility. They landed in top of the entrance of the facility and exited the chopper with their newly-acquired weapons. There was a well-equipped squad of about 6 guards guarding the entrance of the facility. The real Alice commanded the clones to stay quiet. Alice drew out her swords and lunged to the entrance of the facility. She positioned herself in row with the guards. She approached them quietly and sliced each one of them with her double swords. With the guards dead, Alice signaled the clones to come down. The door that covered the entrance was locked with a 6-digit password. The clones started to pick random numbers, all with no avail. Alice, seeing that there was no way of opening the door with a password, commanded her clones to step out of the way.

"Move" said Alice. "I'm blasting this door."

Alice, with her telekinetic powers, blasted the door apart and allowed the clones to gain entrance to the facility. Alice, together with her clones, boarded the elevator deeper into the facility.

-CHANGE OF SCENE-

"Chairman Wesker." said one of the scientists serving him. "We just detected alpha and omega psionic peeks outside of the facility. I think she is here."

"Hmph" said Albert Wesker, while smiling. "And I am ready for her."

Albert Wesker sat down on his chair, calmed and unworried.

"But sir" said one of the scientists. "She is not alone. She brought some of the clones from the North American facility with her."

"Interesting" said Albert Wesker, without flinching. "I thought they'll be all dead by now after I ordered the White Queen to be turned off."

"I think…" started Wesker, while taking his sunglasses off, showing his malevolent red eyes. "That I'll have some fun today."

-CHANGE OF SCENE-

Alice and her clones reached the bottom floor. On their way down, they had dispatched some of the guards guarding the facility. The clones exited the elevator, and Alice followed them quietly.

"Girls," said Alice. "I think we need to separate. "I'll go with the first and second clone to the East Wing and the rest of you will got to the West Wing."

The six Alice's separated and started off to their assigned wing. Alice and her two clones dispatched some of the guards on their way to the East Wing. They continued their way until they found a huge computer that showed the complete 3D shape of our planet Earth. Alice and her clones got shocked when they saw that the computer indicated that there were still 1, 456, 540 million humans alive on the surface of Earth. There was also a identification index with the name of all the people on Earth. Many of them were crossed out, meaning that they were either dead or infected with the T-Virus. Some of them were clear, meaning that they were still alive. Alice, no wanting to stay with the doubt, typed "Mr. Prospero", the name of her father. She got disappointed when it read "Infected". She did the same with her mother, but this one said: "Dead."

"They are dead" said Alice. "My parents are dad."

"As well as most of humanity" said one of the clones. "They're better off now."

With that, Alice and her two clones continued inspecting the computer. Alice typed the name of Claire Redfield, which said "Still alive." She also typed the name of Kmart, but this one didn't read anything since that was not her real name. Alice typed one last name: "Jill Valentine". She was expecting for it to read dead since she hadn't seen her since they picked her up from the Detroit facility, but to her surprise, it read: "Still alive."

"Jill Valentine is alive." said Alice. "I wonder where she is right now."

"Alice" said one of the clones. "Let's go. The guards will catch up with us in a matter of minutes."

Alice and her clones continued through the East Wing of the facility, until they reached it's end. There they found a lab that had many bodies on it, possibly for experimentation. Alice and her clones destroyed all of the bottles and experiments, and incinerated the room to impede the Umbrella Corporation from continuing their experimentation with humans. With that, they left the lab and headed towards the West Wing, to meet up with the rest of the clones.

-CHANGE OF SCENE-

The other three clones were advancing precariously through the West Wing. They dispatched most of the guards there, using their weaker telekinetic abilities and their swords. They found an Umbrella chopper very similar to the one they had used, and inside of it there were fifteen well armed guards waiting for them. Leading them was a blonde woman, fairly thin, with a red apparatus attached to her chest. The clones recognized her as the woman from the Raccoon City incident: Jill Valentine. They realized that the apparatus that she had on her chest was a mind control thing. The guards attacked the clones, and they responded by taking out their guns and firing at the ceiling. The ceiling fell on top of the majority of the guards, and they dispatched the rest using throwing knives. The blonde lady escaped from the fight, and the clones decided to let her go because they knew that the was no other than Jill Valentine.

After they dispatched all of the guards they came across a huge window that had a view of a tunnel going about 30 floors down.

The clones looked through the window and saw that there was a huge lab on the bottom.

"That is most probably the place where that bastard of Albert Wesker is hiding. I bet it is his laboratory. We should wait for the others." said one of the clones.

Almost instantly after that, the clone who had spoken was pierced in the head with a bullet. She fell to her knees in one second, and after that, she was dead. The other two clones were shocked by the death of their comrade, and then, they heard someone speaking in a sinister voice.

"That she deserves for calling me a bastard" said Albert Wesker, while laughing. "Now, it is your turn, ladies"

The two clones started shooting Albert Wesker, but to no avail. He had super speed and agility, and within minutes, both of the clones were out of ammo. Albert Wesker took out his pair of desert eagles, and without thinking, started shooting the clones.

The clones, seeing that they would not be able to defeat Albert Wesker without the help of the others, ran to the huge window and pierced through the huge glass, falling at an incredible speed thirty floors down. Albert Wesker left the scene, and he was headed to his lab.

The clones were falling really fast, and on their way, they met two guards that they easily dispatched while falling. They landed on a huge pond of water, most probably a liquid use for experimentation. They got out of the pond water and started inspecting the lab.

"I hope Alice gets here really soon, or else, we will die." said the clones.

-CHANGE OF SCENE-

Alice and her clones quickly got to the place were they had heard the gunfire. They saw a complete squad of Umbrella agents surrounding the body of the clone that Albert Wesker had killed. They started kicking it and laughing at the dead carcass. Alice and her clones positioned themselves in front of the guards, and Alice spoke.

"Hey boys." said Alice. "is that any way to treat a lady?"

The guards turned to face Alice, and in a within the moment, Alice sent them flying out with her telekinetic abilities.

Alice and her clones looked down the already destroyed window, and saw the other two clones waiting for them.

"Right over here." said one of the clones. "Jump to the pond and you'll land safely."

Alice and the clones jumped to the pond and landed safely on their soft water, but not before Alice covered her dead sister with her stray jacket. They got out of the pond and observed Albert Wesker's laboratory with appalled eyes. There were about 10 human bodies in beds that Albert Wesker had been experimenting with. They continued inspecting the lab until they heard the blind doors open, and on the other side, there was Albert Wesker with his black coat and black sunglasses, smiling at them.


	3. Meeting Wesker

"Now this is a pleasant surprise" said Albert Wesker. "The amazing Project Alice. The woman that the stupid Dr. Sam Isaacs tried to defeat in the North American facility."

Alice and her clones hesitated at Dr. Isaacs name, and soon spoke about Wesker's experiments.

"What the hell is all this?" asked the real Alice. "What are you doing or did with the bodies of these poor people?"

"What does it look like?" said Wesker. "Experiments. Pure experiments."

Alice and her clones approached Albert Wesker, and told him that he had to stop the madness of trying to mutate the T-Virus into something more powerful and deadly to empower himself.

"You see Alice. All my experiments are missing something. That something that was key for Dr. Isaacs, and that now, will be the key of my power. Your BLOOD." said Wesker, while standing up.

Alice and her clones backed off, and told him that they were not going to permit another madness in the world.

"We won't let you" said Alice. "You won't get my blood. You'll stop these stupidities before we all die."

"The thing is…" started Wesker. "It doesn't matter to me if you agree or not with my plans. You'll all die today."

Alice took out her swords and lunged at Albert Wesker. He simply moved out of the way with his super-speed, and started to kick Alice in the floor. The clones also took out their swords, but they were all evaded effortlessly by Albert Wesker.

Alice stood back up and commanded her clones come to her side. Alice and her clones sent Albert Wesker flying with the combined power of their telekinesis, but that didn't affect Wesker much. He rapidly stood up and grabbed one of the clones by the neck, throwing her to the other side of the room. Albert Wesker then grabbed one of the swords and impaled one of the clones in the stomach, effectively killing her. He threw her body to the other two clones, effectively knocking them down. Alice used her telekinesis again this time, but Albert Wesker moved rapidly out of the way, and instead, it struck the clone that Wesker had sent to the other side of the room, effectively killing her also. With only two clones and one real alice, Albert Wesker pushed a button and the room was quickly filled with Nitrogen Oxide, a gas enoughly powerful to knock out a whole community. Alice and her clones fell to the floor, and with that, all hope was lost.

-THREE HOURS LATER-

Alice and her clones awoke three hours later from what had been probably a trap set since the beginning. Albert Wesker wanted them to come to the facility. The three remaining Alice's were tied up in a chair. They had been transported to an all-white room. There they saw various scientists and Albert Wesker working in a strange serum.

"What is that?" asked one of the clones.

"I've got no idea." answered Alice.

Albert Wesker commanded the scientists to leave the room, and they did just that. Wesker approached the real Alice and extracted some of her blood, and then, he injected her with a serum that neutralized all of her superhuman powers, including her telekinetic abilities.

"Say goodbye to your powers." said Wesker. "And, to your lives."

Albert Wesker left the room extremely fast. The Alice's were trapped in the chair, and they couldn't even move. Alice had been planning to attract a sword to cut the ropes with her telekinesis, but since she was deprived of it, she ran out of ideas. One of the clones, which still had her much weaker telekinetic abilities, attracted one of the swords, and set the three Alice's free by cutting the rope. The facility began to crumble like if there was an earthquake inside it, and Alice and her clones saw a self-destruct device that Albert Wesker had activated before leaving. Alice and her remaining clones ran back to the entrance at full speed. They dispatched some of the guards on their way. Alice saw Albert Wesker boarding the chopper that they had brought from the North American facility, and with him, a blond lady that Alice instantly recognized as Jill Valentine. They continued running and dispatching guards, and when they were about to get out, the bomb exploded, effectively killing both of the clones before they reached the entrance, but not before propelling Alice out of the facility by using their combined telekinesis. Alice saw how the facility exploded completely, and she was knocked out by a falling boulder.


End file.
